


Mutiny

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutiny, Punishment, Recovery, Rescue, Torture, water whump 2020, ww-no.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: We know Mac was tied to the figurehead of the Assuré, but what happened for him to deserve such a punishment?
Series: May whump 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the nineteenth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘Sailors’ and the ficlet is a sequel to ‘tied to the figurehead.’

‘I gave you a direct order, petty officer Macgyver!’

‘Yes sir and I heard you the first time, but we are obliged to help these people.’

‘I don´t think I made myself clear. You will follow my orders or I will report you for mutiny.’

‘Well, than you will have to do what you need to do, SIR!’

Mac stares furiously at his captain. He has always known his captain was a hard and cold man, but he will not stand for this. The men on that island need help and he can only hope the ship that has been following them will be here in time to relief this ship of her captain. When the cold black eyes of his captain stare back at him, he knows he is in trouble. A sinister smile appears on the man’s face.

‘I see you made your choice. Master Dubouque, please fetch me some ropes. Officer Macgyver is accused of mutiny and will be punished accordingly.’

‘Yes captain Murdoc.’

The man gets the ropes, looking for his captain for orders. He will probably want to give the officer a good whipping.

‘Tie him to the figurehead!’

Mac turns back to his captain in disbelief, but the eyes that stares back at him are piercing cold.

* * *

Mac has never liked heights, but this is one of his worst nightmares. Hanging from the charging horse, his wrists and ankles hurt where the ropes dig in his skin. His shoulders feel like they are pulled from his body. Every time the ship plows into the waves, nausea hits him. He already vomited up everything present in his stomach. It doesn´t help the headache that is pounding under his skull. He stopped shivering some time ago. He knows that is a bad sign. He can´t feel his fingers and toes, they are that cold.

The salt spray that hits him sticks to his hair and eye lashes and burns in his eyes and open wounds. He can never felt so miserable and he can only hoop that his captain doesn´t want him dead and takes him down soon.

The waves keep crashing into him, draining him of his energy and slowly but surely he loses consciousness.

* * *

The first thing that registers is pain. His hands and feet throb and it is overwhelming. He must have gotten someone’s attention, because he can hear a chair being moved.

‘You with us kid?’

Mac tries to open his eyes, but them seems glued shut. And when he tries to lift his hand to his eyes, pain shoots through him.

‘Wow, take it easy kid. You’re safe.’

A cloth is wiped over his face and now that his eyelids answer to his command, he blinks a couple of times. He appears to be in a captain´s quarters, but not his captain. He has dined enough in Murdoc´s quarters to recognize it.

‘W’re?’ he croaks. Wow, is that his voice?

‘You’re on board of the Phoenix. My name is captain Jack Dalton.’

‘Mac’ he whispers.

‘Well Mac, you had quite the adventure and I want to know the whole story. But for now, you need to rest and heal.’

He is glad the captain realizes how much energy it costs to stay awake.

* * *

The kids looks like shit, but he is much tougher than he would have given him credit for. When his men had cut him down from that figurehead, he really thought they had cut down a corpse. When Bones was ready with him Jack was convinced the kid was done for. Once the fevers got the kid, everybody was pessimistic, but the kid had pulled through.

He has regained consciousness a couple of times already, but he was never truly aware. But today he was with them, he even said his name, Mac. Jack knows his full name is Angus Macgyver, he found it in the ship’s journal. When he asked the crew of the Assuré what happened, they told him he was being accused of mutiny for wanting the help some people on an island. The punishment was over the top, for whatever accusation.

He looks down at the kid. He is too young for having to survive such monstrosities. His crew told him their officer is brilliant. Jack can’t wait to see the kid in action, he needs a new first officer, especially now that his second in command is captain of the Assuré. But first he needs to get the kid back on his feet.


End file.
